


Yesterday

by Music_Magic_Mayhem



Series: Sterek the Musical [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Singing, Drunk Stiles, Future Fic, Liam's Birthday, Multi, No underage drinking, POV Derek, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, Singing, imagine dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Magic_Mayhem/pseuds/Music_Magic_Mayhem
Summary: So... basically a silly fic that takes place on Liam's 21st birthday. Some of the pack gets drunk and starts singing "Yesterday" by Imagine Dragons.





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> So... It's not very long but I like it. I hope you do too

Derek’s POV  
With much trial and error, Stiles and Scott were finally able to create wolfsbane laced alcohol that wouldn’t kill anyone. Together with Lydia, they planned an epic party for Liam’s birthday. It was just the pack of course, that’s all he wanted. Doesn’t mean it wasn’t epic. Scott and Stiles were well on their way to drunk, Liam, Lydia, and Malia not far behind. I sipped gently on a Coke, being one of the few who didn’t try to get drunk. Stiles slammed his beer on the table, making most of the ‘wolves flinch. He stood and cleared his throat. “Since most of us are getting drunk, we’re not really going to remember this and if you do, forget it. “ We all laughed. “So I propose a toast. To Liam, happy birthday, kid. To the people we’ve lost,” He looked a little misty eyed at that,”and to those we’ve gained. To everyone in this hell hole!” 

“Language” His father said, exasperated. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Here’s to today! Here’s to yesterday! Here’s to tomorrow!” We all cheered and took a swig of our drinks. Faintly, I heard Stiles mutter, “I’m so going to regret this tomorrow.” I thought he was talking about the drinking, but I was wrong. 

Stiles started singing.

“Here’s to my future, here’s to my yesterday! Here’s to change, oh here’s to my yesterday!” I was pretty good, despite the fact that his voice was slurred. Everyone joined along, letting Stiles guide them with the words. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Melissa recording it while singing along. “No tomorrow without a yesterday! Here’s to my future, goodbye to yesterday!” Scott stood and took over the next verse. “All these years I've been searching. For who I'm supposed to be. All this time I've been wasting. 'Cause I was right in front of me.” Stiles joined him at that point. “Oh, it's a crooked old tradition. By a masterful magician.” Then Liam jumped in. “But in all this trouble I’ve met. I’ve not one single regret, no.” We all joined in for the chorus again. “Here’s to my future, here’s to my yesterday! Here’s to change, oh here’s to my yesterday! No tomorrow without a yesterday! Here’s to my future, goodbye to yesterday!” Malia decided to take over at that point. “I’m hopeless crash collision. ‘Cause I’m a hostage to my pride. By my own volition. I've been a saint, I've been the truth, I've been the lie” Lydia then joined her. “Oh, it's a crooked old tradition. By a masterful magician.” Cora- who had come back for college- took over, even though she was sober. “But in all this trouble I’ve met. I’ve not one single regret, no.” We all sang/slurred the chorus, those drinking a little more drunk. “Here’s to my future, here’s to my yesterday! Here’s to change, oh here’s to my yesterday! No tomorrow without a yesterday! Here’s to my future, goodbye to yesterday!” Scott added another “yesterday” at the end, whether intentional or accidental, I’m not sure. Stiles then jumped onto the table for the bridge. “A new day you can go, you can do. Anything you wanna. It's your play, swing low, go high. Anywhere you wanna. You can reach for the moon. Anywhere your dreams could take you. Go astray, fade away. Just leave it to yesterday!” He spun in a circle on the table as the rest of us sang the chorus for the last time. The night ended in laughter and drunken college students being drove home.

*The Next Morning*  
I slipped into Stiles’ window of his childhood home. The sheriff had left for an early shift an hour and a half ago. I nudged the boy awake. He groaned and blinked up at me. “Can you turn off the sun?” He asked. I moved in between his face and the window. “Thanks, man.” i snorted. “What happened last night?” He asked, “I didn’t do anything stupid, did I?” I shrugged. His eyes widened. “Derek… What did I do?” I pulled out my phone and opened the email Melissa sent me. Stiles watched the video, horrified. He blushed and covered his face. “Oh my God, this makes the hangover so much worse.” I chuckled and tossed him a bottle of aspirin. “Well, maybe you can sing me something while you’re sober. I- I like your voice.” A blush of my own bloomed over my cheeks. Stiles smiled and knocked back the pills. “I think I would like that.”  
“It’s a date- or, not… If that’s what you want-” Stiles giggled a bit (something the boy would deny). “Alright, it’s a date.” Then, as light as a feather, he gently pressed his lips to mine. Seconds (or minutes, time is an illusion anyway- in Stiles’ opinion) later, we broke apart. I laughed for what felt like the first time in years. “Yeah, it’s a date”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! Hopefully I can get the inspiration for another one soon! Suggestions and requests are welcome, though not guaranteed. Bye, y'all!


End file.
